


In Their House

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their house they worked hard and loved hard and tried at being a family hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Their House

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

In their house everything was equal. In their house there were kisses and genuine smiles. They worked hard and loved hard and 

tried at being a family hard.

After classes Dawn went straight to Anya’s shop and the two of them spent the hours discussing college and business things 

until it was time to close up and go home to make the house warm and welcoming before dinner.

Wesley got home every evening at 6 pm sharp. The new headquarters for the Watchers Council were only a 30 minute walk away 

and he enjoyed his time alone almost as much as he enjoyed coming home to wonderful smells of favorite American dishes or 

amusing attempts at classic English ones.

Wesley helped Dawn with her Latin- which he was pleased to see she was rather adept at- and Anya helped with Economics- which 

she was dismayed to see how biased against communism it was.

After an evening of tea (for Wesley), homework (for Dawn), and check book balancing (for Anya) by the fire, they each went to 

their separate rooms with a kiss.

Hours later the three were cuddled up in Wesley’s bed fighting over covers and who had the coldest feet.

Because even after all this time there were still nightmares of dead friends and the dead lives the three of them once lived 

ages ago half way around the world in a now infamous town called Sunnydale.

Wesley made breakfast every morning. Large, elaborate meals that, except for the one time, did **not** contain eggs smothered 

in **anything**.

By 7:30 Wesley left for work and Anya left for her shop. Dawn finished the breakfast dishes and got ready for school, saying 

goodbye to the picture on the mantel before she left.

Wesley worked a little too hard. Anya talked a little too much. Dawn stressed a little over getting everything just right all 

the time.

You’d never know the death they’d seen or that they were the last of Sunnydale where The Wars had begun.

Inside their house you’d never know The Wars had taken place or that the pretty girl in the picture on the mantle was Buffy.


End file.
